1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A so-called xerographic image forming apparatus is an image forming apparatus including a charging unit, a light exposure unit, a development unit, a transfer unit and a fixing unit, and the speed and the lifespan thereof have been recently improved by virtue of technical developments in the members or the system of the apparatus. With these developments, demands for each sub-system to adapt to high-speed or to improve reliability thereof have been increased more than ever before. In particular, an electrophotographic photoreceptor that is used to print images undergoes a significant degree of electric and mechanical external force through a charging unit, a development unit, a transfer unit, a cleaning unit, or the like. Therefore, image defects tend to occur due to due to scratch, wear, chipping or the like of the electrophotographic photoreceptor. For this reason, demands for high-speed adaptability and high reliability are even higher.